


Soldier, Interrupted

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Healing, M/M, Magic, Mischief, cat fic, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed appropriate, in all honesty, that after years searching for his best friend after freeing him from the Red Skull, that when he finally found him, finally got him in a position to talk, Loki would show up to ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soldier, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofTricksandChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/gifts).



> HI, So this is a little story that ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos and I talked about and planned a while ago and I started writing it, but put it aside to give it some breathing room. Now, however, I would like to give it a try. I don't know for sure what's going to happen and the frequencies of updates, but for now I would like to get this out there and see what people think.

Soldier, Interrupted

Chapter 1: Soldier Interrupted

xXx

It seemed appropriate, in all honesty, that after years searching for his best friend after freeing him from the Red Skull, that when he finally found him, finally got him in a position to talk, Loki would show up to ruin it.

Steve really hated that guy.

So one minute Steve’s got Bucky cornered in a park in a suburb outside of New York City, and the next minute he’s barely a foot tall and face to face with his equally short and furry companion. Steve cursed, but all that came out when he opened his mouth was a particularly snarly meow.

Loki just laughed and disappeared in a haze of greenish light, leaving Steve and Bucky alone to process their new states of being. At least the look of murder in Bucky’s eyes finally looked natural.

Did he mention how much he hated Loki?

Somehow Steve managed to convince Bucky, although walking away and realizing Bucky was following him really didn’t count as convincing, to come along with him and together they exited the park where they’d entered not long before.

Now, Steve was a master strategist, so a plan was already forming in his mind. He knew they were vulnerable in their current states, so step one was to find a place to his out. Step two was to find someone they could trust who could help them in whatever way possible. Step one and two came to fruition in the form of a particularly sassy brunette three blocks over at a local farmer’s market.   

Steve Rogers noticed Darcy Lewis immediately; in fact from the moment she stepped off the elevator beside Thor, hands gesturing wildly as she spoke to said Asgardian about something she was clearly passionate about, he was smitten. It was that passion that drew Steve and pretty much everyone else to her. It was that passion that got her promoted from lab gofer to The Avenger’s Initiative’s Political Advisor.

That passion she let fuel her life allowed her to fight relentlessly for what she believed in, and fueled a desire for her that Steve hadn’t felt since Peggy and Bucky had first taken turns teasing him into insanity on a cold night in December 1944.

Steve lusted after her from afar for months before he finally made up his mind to make a move, but before he could say or do anything the Red Skull made a reappearance, and with him The Winter Soldier AKA Bucky Barnes.

They’d stopped the Red Skull with the help of SHIELD and their double agents, and freed Bucky from Schmidt’s reprogramming only for Bucky to drop off the map. He  reappeared  only long enough to tear a head off of Hydra, and then disappear with information that would later find its way onto Stark’s servers.

Two years passed like that, and Steve just couldn’t bring himself to drag Darcy into his issues no matter how loudly his libido screamed whenever she was nearby.

Steve wasn’t sure if it was fate or just coincidence that said woman had shown up when she did, but Steve had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a look back at Bucky and a nod in Darcy’s direction they took off after her. They caught up as she rounded a corner at the end of the street and stepped up to a little blue Volkswagen beetle parked on the street. Finding a decent vantage point, the super soldier felines watched as she opened the trunk and placed the canvas bags inside. She was just about to close up the back when she dropped her keys. Steve saw their chance when she bent down to fish them out from under the car, and like a shot they took off. Jumping into the trunk they hid among the bags just as she stood, keys in hand, and closed the hatch. After that they heard the front door open and close and the car start, and then they were moving.

Steve was just considering their next step when he noticed Bucky peeking into the bags. Steve watched as he carefully removed items from one of the them and moved those items into a different bag until the one he was removing items from was mostly empty. Bucky climbed into the bag and peaked his little grey head out at Steve. Taking the hint, Steve climbed in too, and then Bucky pulled items from the other bags back in on top of them, effectively camouflaging them.

Darcy pulled the car to a stop a few minutes later and turned it off. The door opened and closed again, and then the trunk was opened, the bags gathered up. For a moment they thought they were done for, neither counting on her noticing the weight change, but she seemed to brush it off, and the sound of keys in a lock came next. The light change signaled that they’d stepped indoors. The bags were placed on a hard surface, and they listened as Darcy began emptying the bags and putting things away.

When Darcy finally made it to their bag, Bucky made the first move, popping up like a jack in the box. Darcy jumped back, letting out a startled yelp. Steve took the opportunity to pop up next to Bucky, and Darcy’s startlement quickly turned to delight as she laughed and stepped closer.

“Well, hello there,” she greeted in the tone of voice reserved for babies and cute animals. “How did you get in there?” Carefully she reached in, and much to Steve’s surprise, Bucky let her pick him up. Even more surprising, he snuggled up to her when she pulled him close, resting his head on her chest. “Aw, well aren’t you a friendly little thing.” She chuckled.

Steve was stunned to say the least, unable to reconcile the affectionate Blue Russian before him with the anti-social/homicidal former Russian assassin he had been not more than an hour prior. At least not until he met Bucky’s eye and caught the familiar twinkle from so long ago, that mischievous glint that meant he’d set his sights on a beautiful dame for them.

That little shit.

Two years of wondering if his best friend was okay, if he would ever be okay and here he was, perfectly fine, keeping his distance while his mind healed and he enacted his revenge.

Steve opened his mouth to exclaim the indignity but all that came out, as it had before, was an angry meow. Darcy looked at him with a knowing smile.

“Aw,” she cooed. “Are you feeling left out?” She reached an arm into the bag and scooped him out. “Well, we can’t have that now can we?” she continued, cuddling Steve close. In that moment Steve forgot all about his indignation, his body moving of its own accord, nuzzling his head under her chin. Even the knowing look from Bucky couldn’t undermine his good mood.  

Darcy sighed. “I wish I had known you were going to be here, I would have gotten everything you needed while I was out.” She set them on the counter with the now empty bags. “Oh well, we’ll just have to make do with what we have until I can go out again tomorrow.” She picked up the last few items, both of them watching her, tails flicking in time behind them.

Darcy opened her mouth to say something, only to stop short when her phone buzzed in her purse. She dug it out, face lighting up at what she saw on the screen. Absently she chewed on her bottom lip as she replied to the text message. Once it was sent she looked back at them with a brilliant grin. “They’re coming home.” She bounced excitedly on her toes and shimmied a little, coming up to the counter and pecking a kiss on the top of each of their heads.

“I’ll make them dinner.” She continued dancing around the kitchen and pulling out ingredients. “I’ll make their favorite,” she said more to herself.

Behind her, Bucky and Steve shared a confused look, although amusement tinted the edges. Bucky meowed, drawing Darcy’s attention. “What’s wrong baby?” she asked, stepping closer. “Are you guys hungry?”

Bucky meowed again, and while Darcy may not have understood what he was saying, Steve certainly did. Of course, Steve was still kind of mad at him, so he wasn’t about to help Bucky.   

“Well don’t you worry, you can have some of the dinner I’m making now since I don’t have anything else for you and tomorrow I’ll go out and get you some toys, and some food, and all kinds of goodies.” Darcy’s smile was blinding, it was truly amazing how vibrant she was. “Now, you guys make yourselves comfortable.” She stopped herself with a snort. “What am I saying, your cats, you’re going to do whatever you damn well please.”

She turned her attention back to gathering ingredients, and Steve and Bucky took the opportunity to explore the house.  

The house itself was a small suburban Tudor split level, decorated as eclectically as anyone who knew Darcy would expect. The whole place felt warm and inviting with colorful throws and pillows in the living room, and knickknacks and photos through the halls. It had a very lived-in feel that put the soldiers at ease.

Bucky led the way into one of the spare bedrooms, but as soon as he crossed the threshold he was body slammed from behind landing solidly with Steve on top of him.

“You’re not trying to remember, you already do.” he accused.

“Why do you think I sent the information I found to you, punk? Knew I could trust you.”

Steve bopped his paw against Bucky’s forehead. “Why didn’t you come home? We could have worked together?”

Bucky snorted at him, a tiny little thing in his present form. “I needed to do it alone. I needed to stop them my way.”

Steve hung his head at that, meowing pitifully. “To the end of the line, jerk.” He leaned down nuzzling at Bucky’s head and neck.

“I know, punk,” Bucky meowed back softly, licking at Steve’s furry cheek. “But now we gotta focus on getting back to normal and getting that dame in there into bed.” Steve stepped back, letting Bucky get back up. Bucky noticed the way Steve wouldn’t look at him, and knowing his friend all too well he batted at Steve’s shoulder. “Didn’t think I noticed, did ya, punk? How long you been sweet on that pretty little thing?”

“Since we first met.” Steve replied quietly. “About two years ago.” He muttered the last part, but Bucky still heard him. 

Bucky dropped his head and meowed in annoyance. “Idiot.”

“I was looking for you!” Steve defended himself without hesitation

“I wasn’t lost!”

Before Steve could reply, Darcy was in the doorway, dressed to the nines in a cute little red sweater dress and black knee high boots. “What are you two doing in here? You’re making an awful ruckus.” She laughed and waved them out of the room. “Come on, boys, dinner's almost ready.”

She waited and watched as they trotted past, and then walked into the kitchen just in time to pull dinner out of the oven. Steve and Bucky took a big sniff of the air and began drooling immediately. They jumped up onto the counter top as she set the hot dish of lasagna down. They sniffed around it, tongues lolling out to lick their chops.

“You like that huh?” she teased, scratching them between the ears. The front door opened and closed, followed shortly after by the sounds of boots treading across the hardwood floor. Darcy perked up, her smile brightening at the sounds as both cats watched the open doorway from the foyer.

Within moments S.H.I.E.L.D. STRIKE Commander Brock Rumlow and his second in command Jack Rollins stepped through. Darcy jumped up from the bar stool and ran to them, throwing her arms around Brock’s neck while he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into an embrace.

“Mmm, I missed you guys.” She said, voice muffled by Brock’s shirt.

“We missed you too sweetheart.” Brock replied, laying a kiss on her temple. Brock let her go, and she shared the same embrace with Jack.

“That smells…” Brock stopped short and Jack and Darcy turned to find him staring at the two cats sitting on the counter. 

Jack laughed. “You turn into a cat lady while we were gone?” he asked amused.

“No. they followed me home.” She replied ,which was mostly true. “Aren’t they the cutest?”

“Sure.” Jack replied at the same time Brock muttered a vehement ‘no’.

Brock turned to Darcy with a scowl. “You’re not keeping them are you?”

Darcy shrugged. “Probably, why?”

“You’re a busy woman. You don’t have time to take care of two cats.”

“I have time to take care of you two, I’m sure I can squeeze in a little time to take care of a couple of self-sufficient animals.” She replied in a tone that made it very clear her decision wasn’t up for debate. Brock grimaced but let it go.

Pleased with his choice, Darcy smiled and headed toward the counter and began cutting the lasagna up. She dished out three pieces onto plates, and two more pieces into bowls and Jack took the plates and silverware to the table while Brock got them some drinks. Darcy then took the bowls and set them on the floor where Bucky and Steve were watching. She scratched each between the ears before joining Brock and Jack at the table.

They ate in companionable silence, only speaking to compliment Darcy on the meal. When they were finished, Brock and Jack took to cleaning up while Darcy moved around the house pulling extra blankets and pillows out of the guest rooms, and making up a couple of beds on the loveseat in the living room.

“There you go guys.” She directed at the cats. “I’ll get you two proper beds tomorrow.”

“Have you named them yet sweetheart?” Jack asked as he pulled her onto the sofa next to him.

“Don’t encourage her,” Brock grumbled, passing her a glass of wine and a beer to Jack before taking the seat on Darcy’s other side.

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” She replied, burrowing into Jack’s side and throwing her legs across Brock’s lap.

“Do you know what kind of cats they are?” Jack asked taking a pull from his beer. 

“That one,” she pointed to Steve. “Is an American Short Hair.” She then pointed to Bucky. “And he’s a Russian Blue.” Darcy chuckled. “I should name the short hair Steve.”

“Why would you do that?” Brock grouched.

“To mess with Cap.” She laughed. “Can you just imagine the look on his face?”

Steve meowed from the love seat, and Darcy looked to him with a smile. “You like that huh? Okay, Steve it is.”

“Gonna name the other one Bucky then?” Brock grumped sarcastically.

“Sure!” Darcy spoke a little louder and more enthusiastically than necessary.

“Then it’s settled, Bucky and Steve,” Jack added, and judging by the look he shot Brock he was mocking him. Brock just rolled his eyes and polished off his beer.

“Aw, don’t pout.” Darcy cooed, leaning over to run her run her lips over his cheek.

“I’m not pouting.” He replied, pouting some more. Darcy chuckled, nipping at his ear.

“Of course not.” Jack teased.

Darcy set her glass on the coffee table before crawling into Brock’s lap. She pulled Brock’s face around to look at her, then leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss that left little doubt how much she missed them. Within moments all thoughts of the furry house guests were forgotten as the heat between them grew, Darcy starting up the rhythm that led to things she knew drove Brock crazy.

They were so caught up, they didn’t even notice Jack get up until he was pressed along Darcy’s back. He whispered something in her ear, and she pulled away from Brock with a smirk. Jack picked Darcy up and carried her away, tossing a smirk at Brock over his shoulder.

“Bastard,” Brock muttered, picking himself up off the couch and following them out.

When they were gone, Bucky turned to Steve to find his oldest friend lying dejected on the nest of pillows and blankets. He climbed up next to Steve and pawed at his back. Steve just meowed pitifully. 


	2. Captain Shit and his Trusty Sidekick, The Depraved Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domesticity

Soldier, Interrupted

Chapter 2: Captain Shit and his Trusty Sidekick, The Depraved Soldier

xXx

It was no secret to anyone that Tony Stark neither trusted nor liked S.H.I.E.L.D. He was not in anyway, shape or form opposed to letting everyone in his general vicinity know how much he disliked S.H.I.E.L.D. it didn’t matter that his father and his god-mother founded the agency, it didn’t matter that the man running it, despite outward appearances, supported Tony and his ideas for world security. He just didn’t trust them.

His concerns were only proven right when it was discovered that Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and it was only thanks to the agencies double agents that there were able to stop Hydra before they had to scrap the whole agency. 

Now, Tony had a very strict policy. No employee of Stark Industries could have relations with any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent under any circumstances. Lucky for Darcy both Pepper and Jarvis believed this rule to be ridiculous and allowed Tony to believe it was being enforced. Regardless, Darcy found it a little difficult to keep her current relationship quiet when Tony insisted on hounding her about her little crush whenever he was in the tower.  A fact that had made it’s way back to Brock and Jack. 

She was pretty sure Jack found it amusing, he was pretty comfortable in their relationship and it didn’t really bother him. Brock, however, came off a little annoyed at the idea. Like he expected the Golden Boy, Captain America to actually steal his girlfriend. She assured him it wasn’t going to happen, but still, it bugged him that she and Steve were friends. In fact, if he (and Sitwell) had his way, she’d be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. not Stark Industries. 

Darcy startled awake as three pounds of fury grey blue cat landed in the empty space beside her. She yawned and stretched, rolling over and pulling Bucky to her chest for cuddles. Bucky took full advantage rubbing himself under her chin and purring happily. Darcy laughed.

“You’re so cute.” she cooed kissing the crown of his head. “Where’s little Stevie?” she continued sitting up. She set Bucky in her lap and leaned over the edge of the bed picking up the first piece of clothing she could find, which just happened to be Brock’s shirt and slipped it on over her head. 

She turned her attention back to Bucky, scratching behind his ears, much to his delight. She laid another kiss on top of his head before shifting him out of her lap and standing from the bed. 

Bucky watched as she disappeared into the bathroom for long enough to shower and step back out in a towel, her hair damp, make up done. Despite his desire to take advantage, Bucky laid down among the sheets, feigning a cat nap while Darcy moved around the room to dress. When all was said and done she moved back to the bed, scooping Bucky up and walked out into the main house, just in time to hear the tail end of Brock and Jack’s conversation. 

“Because they clearly make her happy.” Jack said rather defensively. Brock sighed harshly and she could just picture him rolling his eyes. 

“Alright fine.” Brock finally replied. “I just… there’s something off about them.” 

Darcy decided now was as good a time as any. “Good morning.” she greeted stepping down into the kitchen. She pecked Bucky on the head before setting him on his feet on the floor. She then made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. 

“Your dressed already? I thought you had today off.” Jack questioned. As he watched her move around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients. As she set eggs and cheese and meats on the counter, Jack started cracking eggs into a bowl, whisking them together and adding cheese and ham just like he knew she liked. 

“I have to go to the pet store and get stuff for Steve and Bucky.” she explained watching Jack make her breakfast. Brock freshened their coffees as he continued;

“So you’re definitely keeping them then?”

Darcy hummed. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to have some companionship while you guys are away. Plus I can’t give them up now I’ve grown too attached.” 

Jack chuckled, plating her omelet and handing it over with a kiss to her temple. “At least you admit it.” she smiled. “Need any hand while you're out?” he continued starting on breakfast for himself and Brock. 

“Sure, I could use the extra hands, there’s no telling what I’m likely to buy.” she teased.

“What about you?” Jack asked Brock. “You comin’?”

Brock waved him off. “Nah, I have reports to finish i should probably stick around here.” 

“Good,” Darcy told him. “You can keep an eye on Bucky and Steve then. I don’t know how they’ll handle being home alone yet.” 

Brock tensed and Darcy pretended not to notice how unhappy he seemed at the idea of being stuck in the house with their two newest residents. She watched amused as his eyes found said cats on the floor staring right back at him. 

Darcy tried not to laugh as she finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink. She walked up behind Brock and pressed herself against his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. She raised up on her toes and whispered in his ear. “Behave yourself.” before smacking him on the ass and walking away. 

Brock watched until she was gone before turning an indignant look on Jack. Jack of course was no help as he set his own dishes in the sink and followed after Darcy, smirking the whole time. “Play nice.” he called behind him as he shut the front door. 

Brock huffed. “Jackass.”

xXx

“Do you think leaving Brock with the cats was a bad idea?” Darcy asked as Jack loaded up bags of cat food into the shopping cart.

“Brock may not be their biggest fans but he’s not going to let anything happen to them.” Jack soothed following her down the aisles as she picked up all the essentials. As they shopped JAck’s phone kept going off alerting him to text messages, all of which were from Brock complaining about the cats. 

“Apparently they're staring at him.” Jack explained scrolling through the very angry text message. Darcy snorted. 

“They’re cats, of course they are.” she replied grinning as she held up a Captain America onesie. She turned a bright grin on JAck holding it up for him to see. He chuckled.

“I’m sure they’ll love it.” he told her before looking back as his phone. 

“What are they doing now?” she asked.

“He’s about a hundred percent sure their conspiring.”

“Conspiring to do what?”

“Stare at him.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Red or blue?” Darcy asked pointing to the cat beds. 

“Red for Bucky, Blue for Steve, and that cat tower is too big for the living room.

“You think so?”

“Definitely, it’ll fit in the spare bedroom though.” 

“I could put everything in the spare bedroom and then they’ll have a place to run around while I'm at work.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Jack agreed as his phone buzzed again. 

They continued their trip around the pet store, filling up the cart with everything they needed and a lot of what they didn’t. Throughout the trip Jack’s phone continued to ring with text messages from Brock all of which involved him complaining about whatever the cats were doing.They finished up, checked out and packed everything up in Jack's SUV before making the trek home.

Stepping into the house Darcy wasn’t sure what she expected to find, but it was definitely not proof that Brock wasn’t exaggerating. Across the room, Brock sat on the sofa a tablet in hand. Across the sofa on the opposite arm sat both Steve and Bucky staring at Brock as he resolutely tried to ignore them. 

Darcy walked up behind them, scratching them on the head.  “Are you trying to annoy Brock?” she cooed, chuckling as Brock looked up to glare at her. She just gave him a cheeky grin before turning on her heels and heading off to help Jack unload the car. Steve and Bucky shared a look before going after her. 

xXx

“Come on Stevie, don’t be like that.” Bucky meowed, nuding as his oldest friend and lover with the tip of his nose. Steve meowed pitifully again and Bucky sighed. “It’s not that bad Punk.” 

“Of course it is. I did it again Buck. I waited too long and now she’s with Rumlow and Rollins.” 

“So you know them?”

“Yeah, their S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, we work together all the time.” 

Bucky hummed. “They’re hot.” he replied. “Especially the tall one.” 

Steve sat up, looking his friend over. “Are you serious?” he asked. Bucky nodded.

“You think the four of us could have some fun with that little spitfire?” if Bucky were human Steve was sure the lascivious grin would have been a lot more effective. 

“You’re depraved.” he stated and Bucky laughed. 

“Maybe, but I’ll bet you any money all three of them wouldn’t say no.” 

Steve paused to think about it. “You're on.” the look on Bucky’s face turned predatory and he crouched down, wiggling his bum in the air before launching himself at Steve, knocking him over and pinning him to the cushions. 

“There’s the punk I know.” Bucky joked nuzzling at Steve’s neck. “Of course for obvious reason that’ll have to wait. So until we’re human again, I say we mess with Rumlow.” 

Steve grinned. “What did you have in mind.”

xXx

Darcy grinned as she set Steve on his feet watching amused as he mouthed at the hem of the Captain America onesie she’d put on him. Not far away, Bucky stood but watching curiously and as amused as a cat could look. 

Darcy laughed, watching Steve roll around on the floor. After a few minutes he settled down and Darcy turned to the pet store bag calling out to Bucky. 

Bucky perked up, looking to Darcy as she pulled out a matching onesie and held it up for him to see. He tensed, backing away, but wasn’t fast enough as she lunged forward and picked him up before he could make a run for it. His struggles were only half hearted, not wanting to hurt her, as she dressed him in the same way she’d done Steve. She set him on his feet moments later, scowling as Steve meowed at him. 

“Oh, don’t you two look so cute.” Darcy cooed snapping a few photos on her phone to add to the huge pile she already taken. 

“Not a word punk.” Bucky meowed. Steve of course could never resist a challenge.

“Lookin’ good in my colors jerk.” he meowed back gleefully, just narrowly missing Bucky’s clawed paw. He made a break for the door, Bucky close behind, both ignoring darcy as she scolded them. 

Steve rounded the sofa toward the doorway just as Brock stepped through. They scattered to avoid being stepped on effectively startling Brock and throwing him off balance. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and Darcy was up like a shot, by his side in moments. 

“Brock, oh my god, are you okay?” she fretted, fussing over him as he fumed on the floor. “Brock?” she questioned hesitantly when he didn’t answer. Jack chose that moment to rush in. 

“What the hell happened?” he asked looking down on them. 

“The cats were running around and Brock tripped over them.”

Before Jack could reply, Brock rolled off his back, getting to his feet without a word. Darcy stood as well, calling out to his back as he walked away. 

“Brock?”

Brock stopped and turned to look at her, eyes hard, intense, the way they had been after they returned from S.H.I.E.L.D’s fight with Hydra. He was tense, body rigid, as he replied;

“Don’t.” he said with such force that Darcy flinched, stepping back and watching helplessly as he walked away. 

Jack’s hand on her shoulder pulled her away from her fight against the tears and she looked up at him. She shook her head cutting off anything he might have said. 

“I’m...um… I’m going to go lay down for awhile, I’m not feeling well.” she left before he could respond. 

She missed the furry grey mass followed after her. 

xXx

Bucky used his nose to push the bedroom door open enough to squeeze through, following the sobbing noises to the bed. He jumped up, padding across the mattress until he was sitting right in front of Darcy. She was a mess, eyes red, make up smeared as sobs wracked her body. He was curled up in a ball under the covers, eyes screwed shut as she tried to stop crying. 

Bucky inched forward, leaning down and licking at the tear tracks on her cheek. She opened her eyes to look up at him and Bucky laid down beside her, resting his head beside hers on the pillow. Darcy sniffled, shifting around until her arms were free of the covers and wrapping them around Bucky, pulling him into her. “I’m sorry you had to see that, baby.” she whispered as more tears fell. “I just…”

“Darcy?” Jack’s voice called out softly, as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. They could hear his soft footsteps on the carpet, before the bed dipped behind them and Jack’s arm slid around her, pulling her back against his broad chest. He rested his face against her’s, cheek to cheek. He hushed her softly as she sniffled. 

“I don't understand.” she said softly. “He’s been so tense lately, it’s like nothing I do makes him happy anymore. What am I doing wrong?” 

“Nothing, Darce, I promise, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Jack soothed. “Brock… he’s just having a hard time realizing that you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Going anywhere?” Darcy questioned wriggling out of his hold. Bucky stood up as she sat up, walking to the end of the bed to ease drop. “What do you mean? Where does he think I’m going to go?”

Jack sighed, rolling over onto his back to look up at her. “You have to understand sweetheart, that Brock has always had the things and people he’s cared about taken from him by forces he couldn’t control and people who were better, stronger than him.”

“Wait a minute.” she interrupted. “Does he think I’m going to leave you for Steve?” Jack’s expression was all the answer she needed. “Is he crazy?” 

Jack snorted. “Yeah, he’s crazy about you.” Darcy wiped at her eyes, no longer feeling the urge to cry as righteous indignation welled up in her chest. 

“Where is he?” she asked standing from the bed. 

“In the basement working out.” Jack replied, simply getting out of the way He knew that look, and he knew full well Brock was about to rue the day he crossed Darcy Eveline Lewis.

Jack followed after her as she stomped out of the room, vaguely aware of Bucky following on their heels. When they reached basement door, Dacy yanked it open and descended the stairs in a huff, bypassing Steve and stopping at the bottom when she spotted Brock throwing punches at the punching bag suspended from the rafters.

“Agent Rumlow!” she exclaimed drawing his attention just in time for his face to catch the balance ball she threw at him. 

“Jesus Christ!” he yelled, holding his face where the ball collided. “What the fuck is your problem woman!” 

“You!” she screamed, stomping across the floor to stop in front of him. She poked her finger into his chest. “You’re my problem you jackass.” she continued. Brock looked down at her scowling. “I’m only going to say this once so you better fucking listen. I’m. Not. Going. Anywhere.” she told him, each word punctuated by the jab of her finger. 

Brock stiffened, chancing a brief glance at Jack over her head before looking back at her. “And how do you know that?” he asked, and Darcy was caught off guard by how soft his voice was. 

“Because I love you two idiots.” she admitted, willing him to believe her. She heard Jack’s soft intake of breath behind them. She wasn’t thrilled with the way she said it, this being the first time they’d heard it from her, but it needed to be said.

“I love you too.” he replied before looking up at Jack. Jack crossed the room, coming to stand with them.

“I love you too, princess.” he added, leaning down to lay a kiss on her temple. She smiled up at them. 

“I mean it guys.” she continued. “I love you, and no matter how beautiful Captain America’s abs are, that’s not going to change.” 

Jack snorted. “You just had to say it didn’t you?” 

“They’re gorgeous.” Darcy replied with a grin. 

“They are pretty spectacular.” Brock added. Darcy turned a curious look on him. 

“Why, Agent Rumlow, am I sensing a little hero worship there?” she teased. 

“Yes you are.” Jack replied before Brock could deny it. “You want in on a little secret?” she nodded. “Before we met you, Brock wanted to invite Captain Rogers to join us.” 

“Nuh, uh. What stopped you?” 

“It was never the right time, but then we met you and we never looked back.” Brock told her. 

“Awe, that’s so sweet, but like…never? Like if I called him right now and he said “Sure Darce, I’ll help your boyfriends fuck you through the mattress” you would say?”

Darcy was pretty sure Brock was too busy imagining that to answer if the dazed look on his face was any indication. JAck just chuckled. 

“I think we’d be okay with that.”


	3. An Interlude

Soldier Interrupted

Chapter 3: An Interlude

xXx

Steve ignored Bucky, he had to, or else he’d be forced to talk about what they’d heard in the basement, a basement they’d quickly vacated when Brock and Jack decided to demonstrate just how versatile a weight machine could be.

“Steve.” Bucky meowed. “Steve.” he repeated. “Stevie.” again. “Steven.” and again. “Stevie, Stevie, Stevie.”

“No!” Steve finally snapped turning on the other feline. He was fairly certain Bucky was smirking.

“No what? What’s wrong Stevie, are you embarrassed?”

“Shut up jerk.”

Bucky meowed amused. “Poor Stevie, doesn’t know how to handle all the attention.”

“What else is new.” He muttered.

“Hey, when we’re human again, if they ask you to join them, do you think you can put in a good word for me?”

Steve stopped short, turning to face Bucky with as incredulous a look as he could muster.

“What?” Bucky questioned defensively. “Judging by the sounds comin’ outta their bedroom, they sound like a lot of fun.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Horny bastard.” he replied shaking his head.

“Hey, never heard you complain before.” Bucky teased jumping up onto the sofa and digging into the nest of blankets there. Before steve could reply a loud, steady thumping could be heard resonating from downstairs. Bucky turned gleeful eyes on steve who was doing a damn fine job of proving that cats can indeed blush.

xXx

Jack watched, a small smile on his face as Darcy dozed on the sofa. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, Brock had been called back to DC for the day and so Jack and Darcy had opted to stay in and lounge about.

Darcy had taken to the sofa with a book and Jack the armchair with some backlogged paperwork. Steve was curled up in her lap, purring as she ran her fingers through his soft fur. A few hours of peace and quiet had done them some good and Darcy found herself unable to keep her eyes open.

She was beautiful, her face peaceful, body relaxed. Jack and Brock didn’t get many extended vacations so this time with Darcy was precious to them. If Jack were honest he could spend the entire time just watching Darcy, whether she was sleeping or going about her day; he could spend the rest of his life just watching her.

A soft meow brought his attention to the floor where Bucky was staring up at him, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. Jack stared right back for a moment before leaning down and scooping Bucky up off the floor and settling the feline in his lap. Jack reclined back, scratching behind Bucky’s ears and chuckling as the russian blue settled down and nudged his head into Jack’s hand. He meowed again, earning himself a few more scratches.

Jack yawned putting up the footrest on the arm chair and laying back, paperwork forgotten on the side table.

Bucky got up from Jack’s lap and padded up his torso, coming to rest on Jack’s chest, Bucky’s head nestled in the crook of his neck.

They both drifted off like that waking only when the sounds of soft laughter roused them. Jack peaked his eyes open to find Darcy standing over him, her phone between them, her own beautiful blue eyes on the screen.

“What are you doing?” Jack questioned groggily. Usually he’d be up and alert much faster but he knew he was safe here with Darcy so he allowed his instincts to dull slightly.

The distinctive sound of the camera shutter sounded and she pulled her phone back shoving it in her pocket, a saucy grin never leaving her face. “You two are so cute.” She finally replied, voice low as she crawled into what very little space there was between Jack’s side and the arm of the recliner. She nestled in, fitting her head on his shoulder, her arm going across his chest to scratch at Bucky’s rump. Bucky purred, burying his face in Jack’s neck on the opposite side.

Jack smirked, leaning over to lay a kiss on Darcy’s head and she snuggled in even more. Jack relaxed, ready to fall back to sleep when Steve made an appearance, jumping up and landing between Jack’s knees. He padded up Jack’s leg, stopping on his stomach and settling in to join them.

xXx

Darcy turned from her desk to find jack in the doorway of her office. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Brock looked up from his tablet and across the room from where he was sitting in the little wing backed arm chair.

“There’s a Russian on your shoulder.” Darcy sounded amused, eyes glued to where Bucky was perched, standing tall as if he were scanning his surroundings.

“Yeah,” Jack relied. “I think he likes the height.”

Brock snorted. “Well, he’s got plenty of it now.” Darcy giggled.

“Jealous?” Jack smirked.

“You wish.”

Darcy stood from her chair, smiling as she walked up to Jack. She reached up and scratched Bucky under the chin drawing his attention. He meowed at her, jumping into her arms as she held them open for him.

“Apparently he likes boobs more.” Brock said watched as Bucky tried to burrow into Darcy’s cleavage.

“Can’t say I blame him.” Jack smirked. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“Both of you are ridiculous.” she replied just as her cell phone went off on the desk.

“Lewis.” she answered. The smile quickly dropped off her face as she listened to who ever was on the other line. “I see. She finally said her arms pulling Bucky closer to her chest. “Okay, keep me posted.”

Slowly, she pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Darce, what’s wrong?” Brock asked getting up from the chair and coming to stand beside Jack in front of her.

“Steve’s missing.” she told them, so in shock that it didn’t even register that Bucky was trying to wiggle out of her grasp until he was free, landing at her feet and darting out the door.

“What do you mean he’s missing?” Jack questioned.

“I mean, he missed his check in with Natasha and when Jarvis tried to ping his tracker he couldn’t find it.”

“Shit.” Brock breathed.

“Tony’s taking care of it, trying to find the tracker while Jarvis searches street cameras.”

“Do you need to go in?” Jack asked. She shook her head.

“There’s nothing I can do until Tony has something.”

“Then I guess we just sit and wait.”

xXx

“Steve!” Bucky meowed loudly jumping up on the loveseat where Steve was napping. Groggily, Steve rolled over looking up at Bucky.

“What’s wrong, Buck?”

Darcy just a call from Stark. They’ve noticed you're missing.”

Steve jumped up excitedly. “Well it’s about time. We have to stay alert, this may be our chance.”

Bucky nodded. Before he could reply, they heard Brock’s voice coming closer.

“Just stay calm sweetheart.” he told her as they entered the living room. “Cap’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

“I know, I know.” Darcy replied walking up to the loveseat and sitting down. Bucky and Steve crawled into her lap snuggling in. “I’m just worried, what if something happened to him? He was chasing Bucky, what if Hydra got them?”

Steve sat up in her lap, laying a paw on her chest as if to comfort her. She smiled down at the little cat, wrapping him up in her arms and holding him close. She nuzzled her face into his fur.

“Darcy.” Jack’s voice pulled her attention to him. “I know it’s easy to jump to the worst conclusion but you have to trust that Cap is alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr as [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
